Ebony Wings: Chapter 34
Chapter 34 Aidan When the light disappeared from Theresa's head, Darius screamed. "Kill her!" "Arkane!" He grabbed Theresa and Cecelia's hand and pushed them towards the shadow horse. "Get Theresa to safety." Both Cecelia and Arkane nodded. Cecelia climbed up first and then helped Theresa up. "Stay safe." Theresa said before Cecelia urged Arkane to gallop away. A wall of darkness raised around them. For a moment, Aidan was worried that they were trying to trap them but he realised that this darkness of commanded by Lucian. The darkness was not trapping them but shielding them. Lucian formed a dome around Aidan, Aaron, Silena, Mike and himself. "So fight or flight?" Lucian asked. Aidan turned to the rest of them, expecting their answers but also to tell them his own answer. "I'm going to fight. I don't think Darius is going let me go so easily." Mike sighed. "It can't be helped then." "Just get me out of this pitch-black dome." Silena complained. "Pitch-black?" Aidan looked around, he could still see fine. "Oh right. Child of Nyx equal Night Vision. Right." "What about you Aaron?" Silena asked. "No offense but in terms of the rest of us, you're kinda the most- you know normal." Aidan watched the Child of Hephaestus heft his sword. "I am a perfectly fine warrior. I will be able to handle my own." Silena shrugged. "Alright then." "So it's fight then." Lucian nodded and then turned to Aidan. "Make sure to use those things properly." He pointed towards Aidan's black wings with his chin. "Yeah." He flapped his wings once. He highly doubt that he could actually fly with these but still, it was cool. Lucian began unbuttoning his winter coat and as he did that the darkness wrapped around his body, forming somekind of body armour. "Ready?" The five of them nodded. "Alright." The darkness covered Lucian's head like a helmet and he banished the dome of darkness. Aidan rushed forward, his wings picking up a gale as he did. He swung his Glaive and it cut through one of the Forsaken. Another Forsaken came up from behind him but his wings blocked the strike from the Forsaken. Aidan turned the wings of darkness into arms and wrapped them around the Forsaken then threw him across the field. A third Forsaken rushed him but his shadowy arms grabbed him and held him there while Aidan ran him through with his Glaive. Aidan laughed with joy, having these wings was like having another pair of limbs! Of course, his smile immediately faded after that. He couldn't be smiling, he was murdering people. He wasn't going to justify the killing, like 'they were harming his friends' or 'they were going to kill him'. They were wrong for killing to kill him and his friends and he was wrong for killing them. It wasn't right; but right now it was do or die. Every Forsaken Aidan cut down with Arbiter was met with a sizzling end when Arbiter met their skin. Lucian had said that Arbiter was powerful enough to kill them even though they were technically immortal. He found it surprising that he was so calm about all this murder. It was as if he was used to it- or rather something else within him was used to it. The same thing that gave him the proficiency to use Arbiter in it's Glaive form. That anger that wasn't his that rised up from inside him- Arman. Albus. Asher. Alexander. Atian. Alder. Aidan. These names- Aidan shut his mind off. He was not going to have another episode. He swung the Glaive and cut through the chest of a Forsaken. The Forsaken clutched the wound and stared at Aidan in the eyes, then he did something Aidan would never expect. He smiled at him, not a murderous smile; a thankful one. He nodded one at Aidan before he crumpled to the floor, motionless. Aidan took a step back and could only take a breath before another Forsaken charged at him. That was the problem. Only one charged at him He was surrounded by at least 4 of them, but they only charged at him one at a time. Since he thought about that, Aidan realised something else; they weren't fighting seriously. They weren't as fast or strong, they telegraphed their moves too much. They were too predictable. It was almost as if- Almost as if they wanted to die. As if they were queing up for it- "Move!" Darius screamed, pushed past all the Forsaken. The Forsaken reluctantly stepped back and let their leader charge at Aidan. Lucian met him half way however, the white haired Forsaken clad in armour made of darkness. Lucy the Lucerne Hammer connected with Darius's sword of the darkness and sparks flew as the darkness connected with the hammer. "Aidan!" Mike shouted. Aidan turned to see Mike pointed towards Aaron, he was cornered by two Forsaken who seemed like they weren't queing up for death. As he ran towards Aaron, Aidan made a mental head-count. There were 17 Forsaken. Aidan had killed about 6; with 4 were still queing up for death. 7 were left, Silena was facing down 1 each and the 2 that were cornering Aaron, one more was Darius. That meant two were uncounted for, which of course brought up the question; where were they? Aidan whacked the Forsaken that was attacking Aaron at the back of the knees. Then he vaulted over the fallen Forsaken and jumped over the other one. He spread his wings and sent them forward, commanding the darkness to split up into feather-shaped darts, impaling that Forsaken over and over again. Aaron swung his longsword and whacked the Forsaken to the ground. Aidan landed and impaled the thing in the chest. This one didn't smile at him or thank him, it just shrieked in pain before eventually passing. "Thanks." Aaron said. "You're Welcome." Aidan swung his Glaive and struck the other Forsaken in the head, knocking him out cold. There were only 10 Forsaken left; it's funny out quickly their numbers dwindled. "It's because of the night isn't it?" Aaron asked. "What?" "That speed, strength and power." Aaron stared straight at him. "It's because of the night. You're this powerful because of the night and because you're not 'tainted' or whatever." "I guess so." Aidan felt the darkness that was made into darts crawl up his legs and back, reforming into his wings. This child of Nyx thing explained a lot of things. Like his insomnia, he couldn't sleep at night because his body was being too active and being stronger at night all that jazz. His Night-sense too, like how he seemed to know how things were without seeing where they were. "This is all so weird." Aaron sighed, rubbing his temples. "For you and me both." His wings were reformed, spreading out behind him. He could finally understand what Theresa meant when she had called him a fallen angel when they first met. "You should go, I think the four of us can finish this." "You sure?" "Yeah, just make sure your girlfriend and mine are safe." Aidan ordered. "Alright. Take care." Aaron sheathed his longsword and turned to run back to camp. Aidan gripped Arbiter tighter and spread his wings, rushing forward into battle. ---- Theresa She held on to the child of Aphrodite's stomach, being careful not to fall off. She had heard stories of people being paralysed from falling off horses. She was definitely not going to take the chance. The horse was also unsaddled so the ride was incredibly uncomfortable. "Hang on, we're almost there." Cecelia tried to reassure her. "Being there the thing I'm afraid of." Theresa muttered under her breath. Theresa didn't know if Cecelia heard her or not because they were tackled by something. The black horse crashed to the ground, throwing the two girls off. Cecelia recovered quickly and drew her sword, blocking a strike from one of the Forsaken. Theresa was less effective, she got to her feet quickly and tried running but she was immediately tackled by the second Forsaken. "Theresa!" Cecelia tried to break free of her opponent but the female Forsaken pushed harder. The Forsaken held Theresa down, pinning her by her arms. She desperately struggled against his grip but he was way too strong for her. "Aidan!" She screamed in hopes that the child of Nyx would teleport behind the Forsaken and pull him off her. No such luck however. "Theresa hang on!" Cecelia shouted, followed by the sound of metal clashing with something. "Allison stop!" Theresa grit her teeth. Right now she was the damsel in distress but no one was going to save her. Welp, time to stop being a disney princess and start being Mulan. Theresa kicked upward at the Forsaken's chest and she actually managed to knock the wind out of him; she heard his chest deflate. His grip on her didn't lessen though so she kicked him again. "Stop it!" The Forsaken frowned at her and held her down harder. Theresa forced herself to look at him to frowned at him. The Forsaken was even taller than she was, with black hair and blue eyes. The more important thing was his soul. It manifested as an aura and not like Aidan's wings as she expected. It was black like she expected but there was something- like traces of Indigo hidden within the blackness. It was just like Aidan with his soul- black but with traces of dark blue and silver underneath. "You're not evil." Theresa muttered. "What?" The Forsaken frowned at her. "You're not evil. You pretend that you're evil but you're not." Theresa explained. "I can see your soul. I know that you're not a monster." The Forsaken seemed stunned at her reply. "How-" "I can see souls, I'm able to know how people are." Theresa explained. "It's not too far-fetched as immortal boys is it?" "Theresa!" Cecelia shouted, this time in alarm. Theresa turned her head to see Cecelia on the floor, the female Forsaken had tackled her to ground and was now striking her with claws of darkness. "Cecelia!" Theresa grit her teeth. She turned to the Forsaken that was still holding her down. "Help her!" "What?" He frowned down at her. "I know you're good. So prove it to me. Help her!" Cecelia shrieked in pain. Theresa turned to see the female Forsaken had stabbed the child of Aphrodite in the arm. "Please!" Theresa begged. The Forsaken holding her down bit his lip. "Gods curse me." He got off her and turned to the female Forsaken. He peeled her off Cecelia and held the female Forsaken down with his stronger grip. It was only for a moment though because the she was able to break free but before she fully escaped, he grabbed her again and with one motion, snapped her neck. The girl fell to the floor emotionless but she would get up again eventually. Theresa got up. "Thank you for that." "Yeah." He wiped his mouth. "You're welcome." Cecelia got up and winced at each step, clutching her arm. "Thanks too, I guess." He just nodded. "Give me your jacket." Theresa ordered him. "What?" "Give me your jacket, I need to bandage up that wound." Theresa pointed to Cecelia's arm. He sighed, rolled his eyes and then took off his jacket. He summoned a knife made out of darkness and cut off a sleeve for her to use. "Thanks." Theresa took the sleeve and got to work on the wound. Out of the corner of her eye, Theresa saw him cut off his other sleeve to even it out. "There." Theresa said. "You're gonna have to get that properly bandaged though." "Obviously." Cecelia winced. Theresa heard a crunch, she turned to see him step on the female Forsaken neck. "Just making sure she stays down for a little bit longer." He explained. Theresa winced, looking away from the sight. "So, what's your name?" He jerked up at the question. "Nick. My name's Nick." "And her name is Allison." Cecelia bent down to pick up her sword while pointing at the female Forsaken. "How did you-" Nick shook his head. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." He sighed. "Man, Darius is going to kill me." The horse galloped towards them, neighing at Nick. "Yeah, whatever you stupid horse." Nick frowned at it. "What did he say?" Theresa asked. "That I'm a untrustworthy prick." Nick revealed. "He might be true." Cecelia frowned. "Cecelia!" "What? He's one of them and unlike Aidan, he actually fought against us." Cecelia argued. "How do we know that he's actually a good guy?" Theresa was about to argue that she could see his soul and that he was actually a good guy but then she realised that Cecelia knew nothing about her ability and would probably just brush the suggestion off. Nick sighed. "If you won't take me as a friend-" He knelt down and held out his wrists. "-Then at least take me as a prisoner." Cecelia was taken aback at the suggestion. She turned to Theresa for her opinion. "I would rather he just be free but if you don't trust him and he's offering himself- the just do it." "Alright then." Cecelia nodded. "We just need some rope then." "Cecelia!" The two girls turned to see Aaron running towards them. "Are you okay- why is there a Forsaken kneeling in front of you?" Cecelia smiled. "Nice timing Hun. You got any rope?" Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 35|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 19:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon